Harry Potter Against the World
by watevauwant
Summary: This is Harry's 6th year and it is Harry and a few friends fighting against everyone  ranging from the Ministry and Fudge to Voldemort and his Death Eaters and even the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore. Who will prevail as four powers clash?
1. Summer confrontation

6th year

**Summer Confrontation's**

Dumbledore strode into the room which quietened immediately. This was an interesting tool that Dumbledore possessed. He could walk into the middle of a room full of shouting hooligans and as soon as he wanted to talk there would be quiet. He carried himself and had an air of authority like no other.

'What is the latest news on Harry?' These words were full of concern and sadness. After all what else could be expected thought Remus Lupin as he sat near the middle of the table alongside the rest of the Order of the Phoenix whilst Dumbledore stood on the makeshift stage. It had only been two weeks since Sirius Black had been murdered by his own cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange. Then Dumbledore had told Harry some sort of prophecy about him and Voldemort. This had really tipped Harry towards the deep end. He had sunk into depression and had even looked partially pleased when he had left Hogwarts to go to the Dursleys.

'Well, we have been doing as you asked and have been trying to follow him around for the last four weeks since the start of the holidays. The boy is a genius! The amount of times he's managed to slip past us; even Moody lost him twice. We have a rough idea of what he does everyday and it goes like this: He gets up at the crack of dawn every morning and goes for a run. He then goes to the local gym to lift weights –'

'Just like a muggle' Snape interrupted rudely. Everyone glared at him especially Tonks and Remus. Tonks had been one of the main people following him as well as Remus.

'Thank you Severus, please continue Tonks' said Dumbledore with a tone of finality that told you it was unwise to press the matter.

'Like I was saying, after the heavy workout he heads back home has a shower and leaves for work. The bar is always full of people and it is surprising that Harry would like to work in such a place. When I confronted him about this he let slip that it 'pays the rent' this obviously means that the Dursleys are forcing him to pay for his stay and for his food because he eats out most of the time. That is another main problem, he hardly ever eats, and it's quite scary really. If I did a workout like that I could eat a horse. After his work is normally when we lose him. He works till late into the night and then wanders off somewhere. Sometimes we manage to spot him in clubs and bars and sometimes we don't see him until he gets back home.' Tonks stopped there and looked at Remus before sitting back down. They had already agreed not to mention the 'incidents with the girls' as Remus referred to them.

Harry woke with a start and started to rub his forehead wincing slightly. His scar was throbbing violently but due to the frequency of these attacks he had now learned to control the pain. He dragged himself out of his bed and threw on some clothes before jogging out of the house and starting his 5 mile sprint to the gym. There were few people out at this time but Harry had learnt a long time ago that looks can be deceiving. He kept his wand in the wand holster, he had acquired through Remus, which was always on the inside of his jacket so he could have it in his hand in a moments notice by just flicking his wrist.

As he approached the gym he heard a loud crack 2 metres away from him. Immediately he was facing the source of the disturbance, wand in hand. He was greeted by a wide smile and a hug from Tonks whilst she mumbled something about how she hadn't mastered apparating silently yet. She then stepped back and examined Harry closely. He had enjoyed a growth spurt over the summer and was now quite tall not to mention quite muscular due to his training. He had also managed to buy himself some contact lenses. As Tonks looked at him she was just thinking one word.

'Wow!' The word came out of her mouth before she could stop herself. Harry blushed and grinned at her with an eyebrow raised. There was an awkward pause before Harry spoke.

'What are you doing here Tonks; don't you normally hide around the corner? Must be something happening today, care to elaborate?' Harry said bitterly. Tonks grimaced, this was not what she wanted. An angry Harry was unstoppable; Dumbledore's office was a testimony to that. Then Harry burst out laughing. The shock and confusion was clearly evident on Tonks' face because Harry started to explain.

'Chill out Tonks, I was only joking! I'm not going be that angry person I used to be. I decided at the start of the holidays that I will show everyone that I am the heir of the marauders. Now do you want to explain why you are here?'

'Er, yeah, well the thing is you have now stayed a month at the Dursleys so we are going to move you from here to Grimmauld Place.'

'No thanks.' Harry said smiling at her pleasantly.

'What do you mean 'No thanks'?' Tonks asked warily.

'I mean I don't want to go anywhere. I want to stay here.'

'Is this about Sirius? If it is, you do know that you can talk to me or Remus about him? You don't have to go to Grimmauld Place if you don't want to, you could go to the Burrow?'

Harry felt a pang when he heard Sirius' name. He had more or less murdered his own godfather. He hid the pain behind a dazzling smile which he gave to Tonks before he replied

'I just want to stay here. Everything's going quite well at the moment and I can't leave my job this suddenly without any warning.' Tonks could have sworn she had seen a flicker of pain pass Harry's eyes as she had said 'Sirius'. It was changed into a smile which could melt anyone's heart, less than a millisecond later. _He is so hot_ she thought to herself as he started to walk into the gym.

Harry left the gym and waved a few goodbyes before racing back to Privet Drive. He took a hurried shower and then put on some of his clothes that were suitable for bar work. He then started on the short walk to the pub. He passed a group of girls as he approached the nearby restaurant, where he would have his daily meal. He had made a game for himself; it was to see how many different girls he could get to eat with him in the same restaurant. So far he had eaten a meal with about 20 different girls. He wasn't really interested in them that much but it gave him an outlet to get rid of the anger, pain, guilt and despair that hung over him. His relationships barely lasted longer than the meal. The longest had lasted about a week before Harry got bored.

As he passed the familiar group of girls, someone caught his eye. She was different from the rest. He didn't know why but he felt a strange sensation in the pit of his stomach when she looked at him. Somehow she was standing out from the rest of the group without an effort. Her long brown hair glistened in the sunlight as she threw it carelessly over her shoulders. Her sparkling blue eyes were full of joy that Harry couldn't even begin to imagine. _Am I in love? _Harry asked himself.

The girl was now talking and all the attention was on her, she seemed quite at ease with this. Harry noticed how a stray strand of hair kept curling towards her eyes. She kept shaking her head trying to get rid of it due to her hands being full. She was holding a sandwich in one hand and a can of pop in the other. Harry couldn't help himself; his nervousness around the opposite gender had long since disappeared completely. He walked toward the girl purposefully and then lifted his hand and brushed away the strand to behind her ear. The girl's eyes widened and she dropped her food and drink onto the floor. The can exploded and sprayed out a fountain of sticky liquid. This left a lot of the girls wet and angry as they walked home to get changed. Finally only Harry and the new girl was left. They both simultaneously bent down to pick up the rubbish. This resulted in a banging of the heads.

2 minutes later Harry had put the sandwich and can into the nearest bin after helping the girl up.

'Hi, I'm really, really sorry about that. I don't know what came over me.' Harry apologised over and over again until the girl cut him off.

'Hi, it's nice to meet you too. My name's Emily, Emily Mason.' She held out her hand and Harry took it.

'Harry, Harry Potter, and the pleasure is all mine.' He kissed her hand delicately.

_Not exactly what I had in mind_ thought Emily to herself, _but I think I liked it_. _Wait a minute, I think I'm blushing. Oh my God!_

'Can I escort you to lunch to make up for my idiocy?' Harry asked grinning at Emily.

'I would love to, but I feel all sticky and it's going to take me ages to go home and change.' Emily replied sullenly. _Why am I feeling so sad about this? I have only just met this guy._

'Er, if you want to you can come and get changed in my house? It's only round the corner.' Upon sensing her hesitation he added 'Don't worry there is no one - else home.'

'Are you sure? I would hate to intrude.'

'Don't be silly.' Saying this Harry grabbed Emily's hand and started to take her back to Privet drive. Harry marvelled at the touch of her hand. He felt like an electric current had shot through him. He felt so alive and happy. Emily had similar thoughts racing through her mind whilst she was biting her bottom lip nervously. _She had never been nervous with any boy before so why now_ she thought to herself, _maybe it's because I'm going to someone's house without even knowing anything about them except their name._

Harry's soothing voice brought her back to Earth as he announced their arrival. He led her upstairs into his room. _Wow! What a mess!_ The same thought was implanted into both minds

'Feel free to borrow any clothes you want. I'll just wait outside the door. Call me when you're changed.' Saying this, Harry walked out of the room. Emily walked towards the wardrobe and found it half empty. Most of the clothes were way too big for her and Harry put together. There were a few sets of clothes that looked okay so she pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

Harry was pacing outside the corridor trying to work out his feelings, when he heard a shout come from his room. He immediately ran inside and the site that greeted him made him laugh. Emily was stood in the middle of his room, whilst Hedwig, Pigwideon and two other owls flew around. Harry received the letters from the owls and, after a drink of water, sent them all away, except for Hedwig who went back into her cage. He then looked up at Emily and realised that she was stood there watching him in just her undergarments. He blushed fiercely whilst turning around. She also went red and quickly threw on the clothes. She then tapped him lightly on his shoulder giving him a questioning look. Harry realised he had some explaining to do.

'Well, er…that was…er…' Harry started nervously before Emily grabbed a small black stick that was lying on the jacket Harry had taken off.

'You're some sort of twisted animal poacher, aren't you? Well let me tell you something – ' The rest of her speech was cut of because sparks had shot out of the wand that she was holding. They both noticed this and Harry's mind went into overdrive. _Is she a witch? I'm sure no muggle could make anything, even sparks shoot out of a wand. If she is then I can tell her the truth but if she is a muggle and I tell her about my world I would be facing a hefty fine or maybe even a stay in Azkaban._ Then Harry got an idea.

'Say lumos. Go on just say it, please.' After a moment of indecision Emily agreed not having a strong enough reason to disagree. As soon as she said it a dim light shone out of the wand. She dropped it in shock. Harry quickly scooped down and picked it up. He knew that the light spell was one of the few spells that was undetectable, meaning the ministry would be unable to sense it.

'You might want to take a seat. This news is going to come as a big shock if you are anything like me.' He motioned to the bed. Emily was in a daze, _what had she done. _She obliged and sat down looking curiously at Harry. He continued 'The truth is you are a witch. No, no, I don't mean it as an insult, I mean you can do magic – like me. I would prove it to you but then I would probably get carted off to Azkaban. Sorry, that's the wizard's prison, horrible place…' Thinking about Azkaban brought more memories of Sirius to the front of his mind. He suddenly collapsed on to the bed and started to cry. He missed Sirius so much. Why did he have to leave? All that time in Azkaban for doing nothing wrong.

He felt an arm go around him and found himself in a tight embrace. Before he knew what he was doing he was spilling out everything he had kept inside since the start of the holidays. He was telling everything he could remember about Sirius, the Order, the Ministry, Dumbledore, Fudge and even Voldemort to this girl he had only just met. Except for some pats on the back his story went uninterrupted.

'Wow! You don't have find trouble! I believe all your stories but I … I can't be a witch I'm Emily…just Emily.' This brought back the memory of when Harry was first told by Hagrid that he was a wizard. Harry echoed Hagrid's words:

'Well just Emily, have you ever made something happen when you were afraid or angry.' Emily thought back, magic was a perfect answer to questions she had found herself facing. The time she had grown back her hair after the bullies had cut it, was just one of the many examples.

She looked deep into his emerald eyes and lost herself. She knew he was telling the truth after that the questions that she had just barely contained burst out, Harry looked at her and started explaining different aspects of the magical world to her, including owls and magical transportation. By the end only one question lay unanswered. Why had she not been discovered before now? Harry knew only one man would know the answer. He scribbled a note and gave it to Hedwig who at once flew through the open window.

Another order meeting was in procession when Hedwig swooped into the room, startling a few people, whilst others reached for their wands she approached Dumbledore and handed him a hastily scribbled note to Dumbledore. There were only two lines on it:

_We need to talk. Please send me a time and a date as soon as possible._

'What news does our saviour send?' Snape sneered. Dumbledore paid no attention to him and wrote down three words:

_Tomorrow, at 1900._

He disbanded the meeting and made his way back to Hogwarts wondering what Harry would want to talk about.

The next day Harry ran off to meet Emily straight after his shower and training. He didn't know why but he felt his heart somersault when she looked at him. _She looks really nervous for some reason, maybe it was because she was seeing Dumbledore later. _Emily felt her heart flutter at the sight of Harry she started to feel edgy when he approached.

'Do you want to go to this restaurant with me? I spent all of yesterday burdening you with my problems; I would feel better if you would tell me about yourself. Come on, you know you want to. Please.' Emily agreed without hesitation and they wound down the rest of the day talking about their lives. By this time they were in Harry's room awaiting the arrival of Dumbledore. The awkwardness had returned once again and it was a welcome relief when a loud knocking was heard.

They ran down the stairs and Harry opened the door. Dumbledore stood on the welcome mat looking greyer than ever. He no longer looked like the untouchable and invincible wizard he was reputed to be. As he caught sight of Emily, Harry saw a flicker of guilt pass through his eyes.

'Come in then.' Emily thought this sounded quite rude and she had noticed a change when Harry had seen Dumbledore. His eyes betrayed him. Behind those green eyes a fire was burning. Harry had already warned her to stay clear of him when he got angry, so she was more anxious now.

They walked into the empty lounge and sat down onto the sofas; Harry and Emily in one whilst Dumbledore sat in an armchair facing them. The Dursley's had decided to go on holiday for a while and had not even told Harry where they were going or when they were getting back. They had just told him to make his own way to London. This treatment of Harry really angered Emily and she was brought back to the present when Harry spoke.

'The thing is Emily here is a witch but for some reason she has remained undiscovered. I know that it takes an especially powerful wizard to make this happen. The list contains Voldemort and you. I am sure you know something about this. The question is: are you going to tell her? Or maybe you're going to wait until she's old enough?' The last question was asked in a tone of anger and bitterness. Dumbledore did not look happy but kept Harry's glare whilst answering.

'Yes, I know why she was undiscovered and yes it was me that did it. Emily I am sorry for keeping the truth from you, but at long last here it is. I'm not sure how much Harry has told you, but you story starts on the same day Harry's does. Your real birthday is July 31st like Harry. Your real name is … Serena…Serena Black.' Harry's eyes widened in shock as did Emily's. Harry then jumped up and confronted the fragile, old man.

'I...s she Siri… his daughter?' Dumbledore nodded while Serena and Harry looked at each other in complete and utter shock.

She knew that she was adopted and had always wanted to know who her real parents were. She had always wondered why they left her and if they were still alive. Harry had told her a lot about Sirius. She knew that he had meant a lot to him, but she had felt a sense of familiarity with him. She thought it had just been the name. When she had mentioned that to Harry he showed her a picture of him and also told her that she had probably just seen him on the television, after his escape from Azkaban.

'As everyone knows the Potter's were placed in protection until they were betrayed. Sirius was convicted of this and was sent to Azkaban. A couple of days before the attack at Godric's Hollow we had learnt that Voldemort was also after Sirius, you, Serena, and your mother, Kerry. Sirius sent Kerry into hiding and had told her that he would come to get her when it was safe. He said that he would bring you to her in a couple of days. Before he could he was imprisoned, now nobody knew where your mother was or is even today so you were placed under adoptive parents. I felt it was my duty to protect you and it was me that did the complicated charm. The charm suppresses your powers and this means that you are very powerful. Not many people would be able to do magic after that charm has been done on them. I am sorry to say that you must now leave your adoptive family and come to Hogwarts, but first you will have to come to Grimmauld Place. You are safest when you are under my protection and every second you stay here makes it easier for Voldemort to capture you. He will probably torture you and then make you join his side, so we must hurry… Harry, are you going to come with us?'

Harry had been listening to the conversation with his anger growing by the second. Emily looked angry too, this was probably because she had just found out about her real parents. Harry understood exactly what Dumbledore was trying to do and he had promised himself that he was not going to become a pawn in Dumbledore's game. He was going to fight but not side by side with Dumbledore.

'You conniving bastard! You're trying to use her to get me! Your _protection_, what protection is that? Can you remember that I _was_ in your _protection? _In your protection I faced horrors that would make most men cower in their beds! In my first year I faced Voldemort who was trying to get the Philosopher's stone. I barely made it through with my life. In my second year the chamber of secrets was opened and I was blamed. I was turned into an outcast! Then you were sacked which forced me to confront Voldemort again not to mention I had to slay that basilisk. My third year there was the small matter of me facing about 200 Dementor's by myself. Then, my fourth year, I was forced to participate in a life – threatening tournament. When I eventually won it, I got to greet Lord fucking Voldemort as a prize. I watched Cedric die and I was tortured and then forced to duel with that monster. Last year the only good thing I had going in my life was taken away. You failed to tell me that Voldemort could send me false information. You knew that Snape could not see past his hatred with my father to actually teach me. You once again left the school, this time in the hands of a psychotic bitch that tried to use the Cruciatus curse on me, just like Voldemort had done before her. Let me tell you something, I don't want or need **your fucking protection**!'

Dumbledore's face was still calm and this angered Harry even more. He grabbed Dumbledore by his cloak and ejected him from the house before quickly closing the door. He leaned against the door, breathing heavily. He felt a hand squeeze his shoulder and turned his face towards Emily or was it Serena now? Her blue eyes calmed him and he looked at her lips. They were so inviting and before Harry could stop himself he was feeling her lips on his. He was ready to break apart at any sign of discomfort from Emily. Instead of resistance he felt her kiss back and he let his tongue roll out of his mouth.

They looked into each other's eyes and they knew it was more than just a physical attraction. They now knew why they felt the way they did about each other. Harry broke the kiss to get some air and he found himself sinking into a pair of light blue eyes that were pleading with him to talk first.

'I think that I …no…I know that I love you.' There he had said it. Serena heard the same three words over and over again. Before she knew what she was doing she had pounced on to Harry and was kissing him with a passion and desire that she could have only imagined before now.

Harry grinned sheepishly at her before asking 'I take it you like me to?'

Emily punched Harry lightly on his arm before saying the three words that had been going around her head 'I love you.'

After a few more kisses they were once again sat in Harry's bedroom. She had told him that she was sticking with him no matter where he went, even to Voldie's house as she had put it. She had also told him to call her Serena Black from now on, she explained that it was the only thing she had from her parents and she would keep her real name proudly.

'What we need is a place we can go? Somewhere where we can be left alone for the next few weeks until school starts, any ideas?' Harry asked without much confidence. Emily shook her head and Harry groaned.

'I wish Sirius was still here.' The words came out of Harry's mouth and as soon as they did he looked at Serena who looked back at him. He had expected to see blame written on her face and in her eyes, instead he saw a look of fear and surprise. She was looking towards the open doorway. Harry turned and looked. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was a shaggy, black dog that looked remarkably like the Grim.


	2. Padfoot Returns

Padfoot Returns

Harry woke with a start. He had once again dreamt of that night he had witnessed the death of Sirius. Lately he had been seeing it with a twist, instead of Bellatrix firing a curse at Sirius and then him falling through the veil, Harry would see himself push Sirius through. He wasn't sure if this was Voldemort playing with his mind or whether it was the fact that he felt responsible for Sirius' death. Then he recalled what had happened last night. He remembered seeing the shaggy black dog which could only have been one person.

As he sat up using his elbows he saw that Serena was sat in an armchair next to his bed. He looked around the room and discovered he was in a place he had never been in before. He would have to investigate this. He quietly crept out of his bed and slipped on some clothes. He walked to the bedside table and picked up his wand, as he neared the door he turned and saw Serena again. He noticed that she had dark circles around her eyes. He tiptoed back to her and picked her up carefully. With the utmost care he placed her on the bed and after tucking her in, he departed the room.

The corridor outside of the room was huge. The place could rival Hogwarts for size and that was saying something. How was he supposed to find someone in this place? The question was answered when he saw a flicker of light coming from a nearby room. As quietly as he could he manoeuvred himself so that he could see through the crack in the door. He could make out a top of a persons head sticking out of the top of an armchair that was placed near to the lit fireplace facing away from him. Harry decided to proceed and to confront he person. He withdrew his wand. _Better safe than sorry_, he thought to himself. As Harry jumped into the doorway the figure got up and spoke.

'Harry, it's great to see you again. Come on then aren't you going to give your Godfather a hug?' Upon sensing Harry's hesitation he added 'Don't worry, this is no dream. Do you honestly think that you can dream up a creature as handsome as me? Hurry up, you wouldn't want to make me upset; especially since you are going out with my daughter.'

Before Harry could restrain himself he had jumped on to Sirius and enveloped him in a back – breaking hug that was worthy of Mrs Weasley. He started to sob uncontrollably on Sirius shoulder. He didn't know how long he just stood there weeping on Sirius' shoulder. A soft sob from behind him made him turn. Serena was stood in the doorway with tears falling freely down her face. Harry found himself breaking free of off Sirius to console Serena. He gave her a warm hug and rubbed her back whilst letting her cry on his shoulder. No doubt this was probably about seeing her father for the first time. When she had regained her composure she looked up at Sirius. Harry stood behind her as she approached Sirius, giving her sense comfort.

'D…Dad.' Serena spoke quietly as she stared into the face of her father.

'Come here then; aren't you going to give your old man a hug?' Saying this Sirius wrapped his arms around his daughter. This time even Sirius was unable to withhold his tears. Watching this Harry felt a pang of jealousy in his heart. He knew that Serena deserved a father and Sirius deserved a child of his own so then why was he feeling like this. He felt a dull ache inside of him and he realised why. He missed his parents. Not only did he miss his parents but the closest thing he had to a parent figure was now preoccupied with his own child. He silently exited the room leaving the family to themselves. He found his way downstairs and in twenty minutes he had successfully located the kitchen. Inside the kitchen he found another surprise in the shape of a small creature with large, bat – like ears and bulging green eyes the size of tennis balls.

'Dobby?' Harry asked quietly.

'Harry Potter sir! How do you like your house? Dobby spent all day and night cleaning it with your other house elves.' Dobby was holding Harry in an awkward embrace. 'When Mr Black came to Hogwarts and asked me if I would come and work for you I immediately agreed. It would be an honour for Dobby to work for the great Harry Potter.'

'Whoa! Dobby what have I told you? Call me Harry, please! You are my friend not a slave and what do you mean other house elves?' At the last word Harry heard five pops and around him were five house elves. One of them stepped forward and pulled Harry into an uncomfortable embrace, the rest followed. The last one gave an explanation after giving Harry a hug.

'Sorry, sir. We couldn't stop ourselves. We haven't seen you since you were a one year old. We used to help Lily look after you. We shall iron our ears immediately.'

'No. No punishments and like I told Dobby please call me Harry. Now why are you two laughing?' Harry asked two of the house elves that were grinning at the other three.

'Well we had a little bet that you would tell us to call you Harry. Me and Dave knew that you would do exactly what Lily did. It's because of her we have money to bet in the first place.'

'So what are your names?' Harry asked curiously.

'This is Dave, this is Pete, he is Brian, she is Mel and I am Sarah.'

'Wait a minute Dobby, did you say this was my house and these are my elves?' Harry asked tentatively.

'Yes si – Harry. This is Potter Manor. These elves are the elves that have been in service to the Potter's for generations?'

'Why am I here and how did I get here?' Harry asked Dobby not really expecting an answer.

'I think I can answer that.' Sirius was stood in the doorway along with Serena and Remus Lupin. 'I think I should start with how I got here. I mean why I am not dead. It is actually hard to explain but Moony here came to the conclusion that the veil is a bit like a test and apparently I am not a dark wizard and it decided to spit me out. I awoke about a week ago, found Remus, he explained your predicament, we got this house, sorry, I mean your house ready. I was about to ask you if you wanted to live here until the start of school but I overheard your disagreement with Dumbledore and I also overheard you say that you wished you could go somewhere else. I think I also heard something about your favourite person in the world. He was called Sirius, and here I am. After you passed out I brought you and Serena here. I just told her that I was a friend and to wake me if your condition changed.'

Harry looked at him as he explained this. It was quite a bit to take in. Suddenly Harry's stomach growled breaking the awkward silence. In less than five minutes the four of them were sat round a small table which was laden with double the amount of breakfast that was needed, courtesy of the house elves. Harry and Serena sat on one side with Remus and Sirius facing them. They made it through breakfast with only one embarrassing moment when Serena and Harry had gone for the same piece of toast and had ended up with them holding hands blushing until Sirius had snatched the toast away and devoured it whilst Remus watched with a bemused expression on his face.

After breakfast they made their way to the lounge where they reclined on the comfortable sofas. For some reason Sirius decided to sit between Harry and Serena to Remus' amusement. They spent some time talking before Sirius and Remus decided that Harry and Serena needed a tour. After finding out how many rooms there was Harry asked Sirius if they couldn't just make a Marauder's Map of the place.

'Why didn't I think of that earlier? I'll take you outside and you can talk to the animals whilst I get started.' Upon seeing Harry's confused face Sirius explained further. 'You expect your father to leave you something expensive and exotic, don't you?'

Harry and Serena followed him as Remus was called into an Order meeting. This was one of the things that they had discussed after breakfast. Harry had told them all, the prophecy and had also told them all of the things he had been made to do in his years in Hogwarts with the aid of a pensieve he had found in his father's old room. The four of them had agreed that they were not going to fight alongside Dumbledore or the Ministry. This left one option. They would have to make their own group. After a while of trying to agree on a name unanimously Harry was outvoted and the name of the group was given as Potter's Army or the PA as short. Now they would have to recruit members as well as train them. Remus and Sirius decided that first they should train Harry and Serena.

Remus went out the next day and returned with a sack full of gold, £50 notes and some other objects. When he had got Harry and Serena's attention he dot Sirius to explain what the objects were and what they did.

'First thing has to be these glasses. Here put them on instead. The description in the book said that the frames of the glass are made of platinum. The lenses were made by Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff. These lenses are specialized so that they are light weight and damage proof. The lenses automatically adjusts to accommodates the necessary prescription level with the added benefit of seeing through objects, spotting those hidden by invisibility cloaks, those charmed to be hidden from sight, the ability to see in the night as if it was day time, telescoping ability of seeing twice the distance of normal human eyes, and to protect the eyes from bright lights.'

Harry took off his glasses and put on the new, stylish silver glasses and immediately he was able to see much better. It was than that Harry remembered that he hadn't been to the eye doctor for years and his prescription was out of date.

'This red pin is a permanent portkey, you just think of being in a place and you are there. This pink pin has the ability to follow your portkey. They belonged to your parents. It is up to you who you give the second pin too. These pins also can not be stolen or taken without the owner's approval like the glasses.'

Harry put the red pin on himself and with a smirk at Sirius handed the pink pin to Serena. Serena blushed and after a quick glance at Harry put it on.

Then Sirius handed Harry a box which contained two wands and two wand holsters. The description of the wands said, these are 12" fire polished rose wood brother wands with the entwined core with a string from the heart of a phoenix, a griffin, and a Chinese fireball dragon. The wands individually double the strength and accuracy of the caster but when combined makes the casting five times more effective along with additional abilities that only develop with the casters ability. The holsters magically bind to the person and can deliver the wands to the casters hand in less than a hundredth of a second. These four items can not be stolen or taken without the approval of the owner.

Harry immediately put one of the holsters along with the wand on the inside of his right arm, for easy withdrawal. Then he once again made the short trip to Serena to give her the other wand and holster.

'Harry I can't take this. You've already given me that pin this…' Harry silenced her with a kiss. Then, remembering that Serena's father was in the room, he blushed and said 'I already have one good wand. I can't really use three. Another thing is I love you. Because of this feeling you are probably number two on Voldie's list. This should make you a bit safer.'

Serena hugged Harry and put the holster and wand on her right wrist as well. Harry once again looked at Sirius, who was pulling something else out of the sack.

It was a gold and red necklace of a phoenix with its wings open looking like it was screaming. 'This necklace was forged by Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw. This necklace blocks all minor hexes and jinxes and reduces the effects of all other spells. It also allows the person to read at a rate of five times their current speed while also increasing the person's ability to understand something at five times the rate that they currently are able to learn new material. This necklace cannot be stolen or taken without the owner's approval as well.'

Harry wore the necklace around his neck. He tucked the necklace inside his clothes wondering how many more priceless objects he was going to receive.

The last object to come out of the sack was a red ring that had the Hogwarts Coat of Arms etched into the ring. Remus told Harry that this ring when worn becomes hidden. The ring increases the wearer's level senses, perception, agility, and reflexes. This ring was forged by the four founders of Hogwarts. This ring also can not be stolen or taken without the owner's approval. Harry after arguing with Serena about who should wear it, was forced to don the ring and it instantly disappeared. Almost immediately, Harry became aware of the environment he was in. He could hear the quiet intake of breath from Serena when she saw the ring disappear.

Harry looked up and grinned. He now had a fighting chance. Suddenly things didn't look too bad.


	3. Training

**Training**

Harry had now developed a daily routine of training. Most of this took place in the training room. This room was a lot like the room of requirement at Hogwarts except it was just for training. The room could simulate many scenarios in to which Harry had to adapt, sometimes with help from Serena, Sirius and even Remus. The room could generate death eaters, dementor's and all sorts of other creatures. Harry had faced a giant in that room as well and due to his new wand's power he could stun the giant with just one of his spells. Normally it would take about a dozen wizards together to stun one He also trained using wand less magic, wordless magic, wand less and wordless magic and had learnt how to fight with a sword.

Most of the time, Harry worked on his own whilst Remus and Sirius caught Serena up to the Hogwarts curriculum. Serena had to learn everything Harry had learned, in five years, in five weeks. She was going to sit her OWLs exams just before the start of term. She was taking all of the subjects that Harry was. Harry had decided to loan her the new glasses for a while in order for her to catch up with the reading. She was very powerful now that the charm that Dumbledore had pt on her had been countered and she was naturally bright She rarely needed more than five tries to do any spell. Harry had smiled to himself at the thought of someone being able to challenge Hermione. He would now also be able to challenge her because he spent most nights reading various textbooks along with Serena.

Harry had been so shocked when he had received his first ever birthday party. It had only been the four of them but Remus and a disgruntled Sirius had gone up to bed earlier to give Serna and Harry more time together. They had not been able to go out to get each other presents but had agreed that they would exchange gifts the next time they went which would be the last week of the holidays.

By the end of the holidays they could both take their NEWTs and pass easily but first came the OWLs for Serena. Serena would be going to the Ministry with Remus, Sirius and Harry. They had decided that they had to stick together. Sirius had to perform many charms upon himself to make a decent disguise. To many people he was still a deadly fugitive. They would be going by apparition, which was one of the many things Harry and Serena had learnt. They would be staying in the Leaky Cauldron for this last week because that was how long the exam's lasted. This would give Harry and Serena the rest of the day to shop for their school essentials amongst other things.

'So, where do you want to go first?' Harry asked Serena as they walked down Diagon Alley in the bright sunlight, hand in hand. Serena was looking around wildly and only stopped when she heard Harry laughing.

'What is so funny?' she asked whilst glaring at him. Harry sobered up and replied 'You remind me how I was when I first arrived here. I came here with Hagrid in my first year, you'll see him at Hogwarts next week. I wonder whose side he'll choose. He'll probably choose Dumbledore, like everyone else.' Harry spoke sadly. Serena registered his tone.

'What about this DA you told me about? It was you that trained them, not Dumbledore. It was you that fought off the ministry, not Dumbledore. When the school needed a leader you stepped forward in the past and have continued to do so, not Dumbledore.' Saying this she pulled Harry into a tight embrace.

'Well, well, well, what do we have here?'

'Harry's got himself girlfriend!'

'And a very pretty one at that!' A blushing Harry and Serena were greeted by the identical, mischievous smiles which cam from the Weasley twins.

'All right Harry, don't you remember us?' Fred asked with his smile intact.

'Of course, I do. Who could forget you two. It's Gred and Forge, isn't it?' Harry asked making Fred and George laugh. 'Serena these two prats are Fred and George Weasley, the two biggest troublemakers you'll ever find. Don't take anything they offer you and you'll be fine. Fred and George, this is Serena Black. Yes, she is Sirius' daughter and yes we are going out.' After the introductions had been made the twins spoke to Harry.

'We were wondering when you would show up here.'

'Harry, we have to show you something.'

'Can you remember a certain tournament two years ago?'

'When the winner gave away his prize?'

'We'll say no more, just follow us.' Harry took Serena's hand once more and followed Fred and George down Diagon Alley. They approached the very last building of the alley before Fred and George stopped.

'Wicked!' This was shouted in unison by Harry and Serena. It was easily the busiest shop on the street. It was also the most colourful and eye - catching.

'We present to you Weasley's Wheezes.' The twins gave Harry a thorough tour of the store. Harry was really impressed, he thought if that if the twins were in Hogsmeade they would put Zonko's and maybe even Honeydukes out of business. It was a joke and sweet shop in one, with more emphasis on the jokes. After seeing Harry's face the twins looked at each other.

'Don't worry Harry you have a 20 share in this. It was your investment that started us up and it's up to you to name your percentage. The lowest is 20 but only if you sign the paperwork right now.' George added with a smile.

'Otherwise you may find yourself with a bigger percentage.' Fred spoke menacingly.

'Guys you know I don't want it but I know when to give up.' Seeing the look of shock on the twins faces at him giving up some quickly he added 'Come on then, are we going to the back. I want to have a little chat with you two.'

Ten minutes later Harry had told the twins the story of how he was going to lead his own war and not be a tool for Dumbledore, for the Ministry or for Voldemort. Then Harry came to the crucial part.

'I'm sorry about this but I need to ask you two where your loyalties lie. I mean your parents have been following Dumbledore for God knows how long but what about you?' Harry had been watching the twin's expressions all the way through his story and had seen them look quite sympathetic which was a surprise for Harry. But now they both looked quite angry. George got up and before Harry knew what he was doing he had changed the document in front of Harry. Now it read 33.

'How dare you question us Harry. We would have fought with you last year but we had already left, now nothing can stop us. We were with you from the start, are with you now and will be with you until you become a complete prat.'

'Hopefully Serena can do something about that. Oh, and if I were you I would sign that contract before we increase the percentage so you own more than we do.' Harry grinned and gave both of them quick hugs, which was a first. It just felt right in the moment. He then signed the contract with a flourish and handed it over. After receiving a few choice items each Serena and Harry walked out of the shop, once again holding hands. After visiting a few more shops they went back to the Leaky Cauldron in order to wait for Remus and Sirius.

Harry, Serena, Remus and Snuffles were now approaching the Ministry of Magic. None of them knew what to expect from here. Harry may be seen as a hero or an enemy. Harry was glad that the Ministry had finally acknowledged the return of Voldemort and were now trying to do something about it. They had admittedly done one good thing which was to lower the restriction of under age magic down by a year so Harry and Serena were legally able to do magic whenever they needed or wanted to now. The only other thing the Ministry had done was that they had sent out some pamphlets that provided little if any help to the Wizarding public. Due to all these failures many people had called for an election. It was due in two months time.

As they approached the Ministry they saw a huge crowd just outside of the visitor's entrance. Many of them held banners. Harry's first thought was maybe it was to do with the upcoming election. As he neared he realised he was sort of right. All of the banners read 'Potter for Minister!' Harry's face was completely shocked. Serena noticed this and shot a worried glance ahead. He had only been able to read the placards due to his new glasses. The others were still unable to make out the words. The first person to realise what they said after Harry was Serna, who turned and looked at Harry curiously.

'Mr Potter, would you like to tell me how they knew you were coming today?' Serena said glaring.

'Well, er, I thought it would be nice to take the OWLs together so I decided to retake them. My other results are now null and void so I will never know what I got. When you apply for these tests you probably know that you need to give them your name, age and other information.' Harry said quickly and teasingly at the end.

'Mr Potter, are you mocking me?' Serena asked raising her wand. Harry leaped behind Sirius earning laughter from Remus and Sirius. Serena spun around Sirius and was about to jinx Harry but instead found herself locked in a deep kiss with him. Harry was gently but firmly applying pressure by pulling her head towards him. He stopped so they could get air and smiled with a glint in his eyes.

'I knew that would work.' Harry said laughing.

'What? What are you talking about?' Serena was quite confused. Remus and Sirius were also laughing. 'Now I remember I was going to jinx the hell out of you.' As her lips started to move in order to say a spell Harry pounced and once again locked her into a deep and passion filled kiss. The moment was ruined with a bright flash and shouts of 'Harry!' and 'Potter for Minister!'

They had reached the entrance. The crowd had worked themselves into frenzy. They were all cheering and pushing each other in order to get near to Harry. There were men and women holding placards and screaming for him to become Minister. The majority were young women who were yelling out 'Harry!' over and over again. There were some reporters and cameramen present as well.

The thing that surprised Harry the most was the lack of aurors or other law enforcers. These people could hurt someone at the rate they were going. Looks like it's down to me again thought Harry, before raising his wand.

'BANG!' A huge bang erupted from Harry's wand which immediately calmed and silenced the crowd. Some looked fearful until they realised it was Harry who had made the noise. They pointed this out to others and then watched Harry silently with excited looks in their eyes.

'What are you doing? Look at yourselves? You're acting like a pack of wild animals. There are children among you that are getting crushed. What sort of example are you setting?' Harry after sensing the guilt from the majority then went on in a softer tone. 'I understand your need for a leader and someone to stand up for the average wizard and his family. I admit that the Ministry has made many mistakes but why don't you spend some time thinking about whom you think would be a better leader and then voice your opinions in the general election in October. It's only two months away and before then, in a month's time, you have the vote for the three contenders who go against Fudge. I woul…' Harry was cut short by a loud crack which came from a spot only a few metres away from him. This was then followed by three more cracks in that area.

'Harry Potter, we meet again.' Lord Voldemort spoke in a shrill high voice which was void of any emotion. His red snake – like eyes scanned the vicinity while he approached Harry. The three other death eaters were wearing full, black robes with hoods and masks. The crowd were still silent but now in fear.

'Hello Voldie, is it me or can't you get enough of me?' Harry said in a jovial tone. His words enraged Voldemort.

'Silence, you insolent boy! Do you want someone else to die for your mistake today? I merely came to kill you whilst that foolish old man sits in his castle. Wait a minute who is that pretty little girl holding your hand? Come, Harry, you must introduce us.' Voldemort smiled.

'Go fuck yourself!' The crowd now wore expressions of shock, Harry Potter had just sworn at one of the most power fullest wizard in history. 'Why don't you just attack me, wait until you're getting the shit kicked out of you and then run away with your tail between…actually you probably don't have one.' Voldemort's face shook with fury. He, the darkest, strongest wizard in the world was being ridiculed in public by a schoolboy. Harry knew what Voldemort was going to say before he himself knew.

'Harry, have it your way; me against you. No interference, we duel to the death. My followers will stay over there and nobody will have to die for you. We'll see who is running away. Oh, wait a minute, maybe you're too scared? But I know something which will make you fight me. Or should I say someone?' Voldemort beckoned one of his Death Eaters forward and tore off the person's mask.

'If it isn't little, bitty, baby, Potter, tell me, how is dear Sirius? I haven't seen him for a while.' Bellatrix goaded. Harry kept calm, this was down to two things, one was the fact that Sirius was perfectly fine and was stood a few feet behind him and the other was his Occlumency. He had now mastered it along with Legilmency, which was the opposite of Occlumency and instead of defending his mind and protecting his own thoughts he could also attack other people's minds and see their thoughts. This was just one of the ability's he had developed during his training.

'All right Belli, I would say it's nice to see you again but I would be lying. Not even Voldie likes the look of you. Are you going for the gothic/tramp/psycho look?' Harry was trying to keep an eye on Sirius because he knew that it would be hard to restrain him from killing Bellatrix Lestrange. Sirius was not very good at keeping calm and holding his emotions. Because of this he didn't see the flicker of irritation on Voldemort's face.

'Silence, you ignorant prick! My Lord, please allow me to face this orphan, you do not need to waste your precious time on the likes of him.' Bellatrix finished fearfully. With Voldemort you never knew if he would be happy or whether he would he was going to send a Cruciatus curse at you.

Voldemort turned his head towards Bellatrix and then faced Harry again. 'Have it your way Bellatrix. At least I won't have to punish you if you fail.' Voldemort laughed. His laugh made everybody shudder. He waved his wand and muttered something. A gold shield went around Harry, Bellatrix and Voldemort. 'This is to protect those fools. The only thing this shield doesn't block are the Unforgivables. I will officiate, don't worry Harry, I'll play fair. I promise.' He finished with another eerie laugh.

Harry glanced around and saw Sirius, Serena and Remus firing some spells at the shield. All of them had no effect. He knew he didn't have a choice as he turned to face Bellatrix.

'Reducto!' shouted Bellatrix starting the duel. Harry flicked out his wrist and caught his wan din one flowing moment which drew gasps from most people. He also put up a shield charm wordlessly. This display made Voldemort's eyes widen.

'Little, bitty, baby Potter, has learned some new games. Let's play!' What followed was Bellatrix sending every curse she could short of the killing curse at Harry. He deflected most off them back at her with such ease and avoided the rest with much effort. It was obvious to everyone that Harry was toying with her but it wasn't obvious why.

The reason was Harry knew Voldemort too well and the moment Harry fired a curse Voldemort would get him from behind. He was using a bit of common sense but mostly Legilmency to work this out. He knew he would only get one chance and failure wasn't an option.

As Bellatrix's lips started to from the familiar killing curse Harry knew it was now or never. If he dodged it there was a strong chance of someone behind him getting hit. He whipped out his other wand, the stronger and more accurate wand and simultaneously fired two curses with his wands.

'Diffindo! Expelliarmus!' He had severed Bellatrix's arm which was now lying at the side of her, covered in blood. He had also disarmed her and caught her wand. She fainted and fell in a bloody heap parallel to her mutilated arm. The blood was still gushing out and Harry knew unless she saw a healer right now she was dead. Harry didn't have the chance to worry about that at the moment because he had seen the shield go down. Without even looking he knew what Voldemort was going to do.

Voldemort's face wore an expression of utmost shock, when Harry apparated to a position between Voldemort and his target Serena. Voldemort had started to walk towards Serena with his wand raised but was startled by the silent appearance of Harry a metre away from him.

'I don't think so.' Harry spoke calmly and evenly. His voice didn't betray any of the fear or anger that he felt. He was afraid of exactly this. He didn't want Serena to end up dead. He saw Voldemort glance to the left

'Crucio!' shouted Voldemort. The little girl stood no chance. She had no time to move and most people knew that her brain would be fried within seconds. The girl closed her eyes and waited until she heard a grunt and an arm wrap around her. She opened her eyes and saw Harry Potter, smiling down at her. True the smile looked forced but he was being tortured.

Harry had once again saved an innocent. He took the pain and smiled at the nine year old in front of him.

'Tom! Stop this at once!' The voice was unmistakable; Albus Dumbledore had arrived, not to mention the aurors piling out of the Ministry. Voldemort apparated away at once, followed by his two Death Eaters. Bellatrix was motionless, lying in a pool of her blood. Harry was breathing heavily but he had left something for Voldemort to remember. He was the only one who had not screamed in agony when hit by his Cruciatus curse. Voldemort now knew that Harry meant business.

'I'm happy to say that the show is over. Everyone please return to your work or homes.' Dumbledore spoke with such authority that nobody disagreed and they all followed his lead. Eventually Harry and Serena were facing their OWLs Examinations. Harry found it very difficult to concentrate. He had just killed someone. If he hadn't studied so hard during the summer, Harry knew he would have failed but due to his studying he was pretty sure he had just aced the test without even trying.

'Harry, we need to talk.' Serena said in a tone which implied she wasn't joking but was quite serious. Harry thought he knew what was coming. He had dreaded this moment since the encounter with Voldemort. He sat on his bed and looked anywhere but at her.

'No, it's alright, Ser, I know what you're going to say. I knew it was too good to last. It's like I've been living someone else's life the last few weeks. Who am I to deserve your love? Who am I to deserve a shred of happiness?' Serena cut off Harry's ramblings with a short but passionate kiss.

'Harry I'm not breaking up with you.'

'It's alrig…what!?! Why?' Harry was now completely confused.

'Maybe because I love you. I'm sorry but you're stuck with me.' Serena teased. 'Not even death will separate …'

'Don't! Don't even joke about that. You saw how easy it is to take a life. Just like … like I did. I – I ki…kill…killed her.' Harry broke down. Serena rushed to him and put her arms around him.

'Harry, that bitch deserved it! She nearly killed Sirius! What about the Longbottoms? If anything I think death was too good for her. Remember it was a duel to the death, which she started. You already know that if she would have won, I would have killed you myself.' Harry wiped his tears away and looked into Serena's crystal blue eyes.

'You do know that if I'm already dead, you can't re - kill me.' Harry laughed whilst Serena pouted. Her lips looked so inviting that he jumped on her and before long a snog fest ensued.


End file.
